Moonrise c06s01
Text Scrivener awoke with a yawn, feeling something leaning against him… and he blinked a few times, looking up tiredly to see the sky above was mauve and red, the sun clinging tenaciously on to the day for a few more moments before it began to visibly fade into twilight. The pony yawned a little, smiling a bit, barely able to believe he was here… and then, slowly, he half-rolled over to see Luna still snoozing soundly, her back pressed up against him, a soft smile on her face visible beneath the silky ethereality of her mane as it swayed back and forth, covering her upper body like a blanket. He looked at her for a few long moments, softening… and then he started back in surprise when her eyes opened and flicked back towards him with a slight smile, saying teasingly: "And finally thou have awakened. I was growing concerned I would have to leave thee here and do the rest of this journey on mine own, lest I end up wasting another night waiting for thy slothful self." "Well good night to you too." Scrivener retorted, and then he shook his head and grunted as he rolled back over to climb up to his hooves, yawning loudly as Luna got to her own with an amused shake of her head… and for a moment, the court poet's eyes lingered on her frame, bare of her tiara and peytral plate as it was, and he rolled his shoulders with a grimace as she tilted her head curiously. "Am I supposed to be this sore?" "'Twill wear itself out, Scrivy, fear not. This journey 'tis no harder than the life thy used to live, I suspect." Luna answered after a moment, then she glanced up towards the sky, watching as the last faded rays of sunlight vanished into the purple-blackness of deepening dusk. "I hope thou does not think it impetuous of me, but I have an agenda in mind for the day. Put on thy armor while I dig out our rations and pack up the campsite, and I shall explain to thee hence." Scrivy grumbled a bit, but then he nodded as he walked forwards, picking up his helm first and shaking it out a bit to ensure there was nothing hiding inside it before he slipped it onto his head. Behind him, Luna rose her head, concentrating as her horn glowed, and the bedrolls began to tightly roll themselves up, sheets and all, as she explained calmly: "First, of course, we must draft a short note to Celestia, letting her know our whereabouts. Second, I foresee no problems in traversing the forest ahead… the landmarks have changed, the entire world has changed, and yet the castle sits where it always has and my hooves have a way of tracing the road ahead. It shall not be difficult to master the forest. "We shall take the ruins cautiously." Luna paused long enough to tuck the bedrolls away into the open saddlebag, then flick her horn upwards: not only did the food barrel rise out of it, her peytral plate and tiara both floated off the ground, and the female closed her eyes and leaned forwards, smiling slightly as these easily settled and secured themselves back into place… and yet after only one day of not wearing them, the textured metal felt strange against her as she said quietly: "I do not fear what lays ahead. If it was truly dangerous, I am confident Celestia would have been more forthcoming. I wish to take no chances, however." Behind her, Scrivener grunted and nodded, carefully securing the belts that held on his body armor as he muttered: "Much as I enjoy rushing in headlong myself, I have to agree with you on this account. I do want to know what Celestia… wanted to avoid here, but at the same time I don't want to eagerly run right into its waiting arms." "Thou speaks mine own thoughts." Luna said softly, and then she flicked her horn upwards as the pony glanced back and forth before wincing when the saddlebags lifted off the ground and dropped onto him, the belts rapidly tying and tightening themselves as plates and layers of armor snapped themselves firmly into place over the rest of his body. "Come, come, no dallying." "Easy for you to say, you think something and it happens. I've got to use my hooves for everything, do you know how much of a pain that is?" Scrivy asked dryly, and then he looked up in surprise as Luna approached with a smile, the tall mare leaning in close. "True, but that is what gives so much of what thou does so much more meaning." Luna replied softly, and then she winked and brushed past, nudging him firmly with her flank as she strode to the edge of the field to pick up her cloak and flick it over her shoulders, letting it drape and settle over her body as Scrivy stared dumbly over his shoulder at her. "Scrivener Blooms, I am prepared now to dictate a letter to my sister." "That might be easier if I had parchment, ink, and a quill, Luna." Scrivy said dryly, and Luna rolled her eyes at this before he sighed and half-turned as she approached the female flicking her head upwards as her horn glowed to make the saddlebag facing her open. She leaned forwards, looking down into it, then she frowned a bit as she stepped back and an inkwell and long sheet of parchment floated out of it… and then he glanced awkwardly at her, asking finally: "Don't tell me that I forgot to pack quills." "I… nay, 'tis no problem." Luna said softly, and she flicked her cloak back as Scrivy tilted his head curiously before she spread one large wing out, and the pony's eyes widened in surprise as with a smile and a glance, one of the female's larger wing-feathers glowed brightly before tearing itself free, Luna wincing only slightly before it took on a strange sheen for a moment, the feather stiffening visibly as she said quietly: "Here, go ahead and use this." Scrivener took it quietly, gazing down at the quill for a moment before he smiled up at her, simply nodding silently, and the female looked at him curiously for a moment as the parchment and ink well floated over to him, settling on the ground before the armored scribe. He dipped the quill quickly into the latter as he brushed his hoof over the thick paper where it lay on the hard ground, and then he gazed up at her and nodded, saying quietly: "Ready when you are." Luna only shrugged a bit, and then she tossed her mane as her wing folded back beneath her cloak, saying clearly: "Princess Celestia: I am most pleased to inform thee that Scrivener Blooms and myself have reached the edge of the Everfree Forest with only minor inconveniences not worthy of note, and have plans to venture tonight to the ruins and complete our assigned mission. I anticipate that we shall arrive back in Canterlot within two days' time, assuming no calamitous issues arise. Thy sister, Luna." Scrivy finished with a short swirl of the quill, then he marveled at it for a moment before glancing up at her with a smile and nodding, asking curiously: "Do you want me to put a royal seal on it?" "Nay, there is no cause or purpose. 'Tis unofficial business, all the more: let us treat it with tact, lest Celestia decide we are not taking her business seriously. She may desire to keep this from the public eye for good reason, after all." Luna replied finally, shaking her head quickly. "Where is thy pet?" "I was kind of hoping you knew." Scrivener grimaced a bit, straightening and glancing back and forth before he called: "Samael, you around here? Sammy!" For a moment, the only sound that greeted him in return was silence… and then both Luna and Scrivy looked down in relief as there was a rattle in the grasses before the skeletal pseudodragon bounced through with a loud chirp, his blue eyes gleaming as Luna scolded: "Foul little creature, thou gave me a moment of grave concern for thy welfare." She stopped, then blushed a little when Scrivener grinned at her, saying flatly: "I am not incapable of emotion, court poet. Continue to look at me with such glee and I shall be forced to show thee that I am also capable of wrath." "Oh believe me, Luna, I think we're all well aware you're very capable of that." Scrivy replied dryly, and then he shook his head before rolling the letter tightly up, holding it out towards the pseudodragon and asking kindly: "Will you do the honors, Sammy?" The small, undead creature chirped cheerfully in response to this, nodding before reaching his little bony claws out, and the pony passed the scroll to the grasping pet and gave him a gentle pat on the head before the skeleton reared his head back, then leaned forwards as he breathed out a stream of blue flames with a gentle hiss, the scroll burning rapidly into ashes that floated in a stream into the air before twisting around and sailing in the direction of Canterlot. Scrivener smiled a little as he watched this, and then he glanced over towards Luna as she gestured with her head towards the food barrel, saying softly: "Come now, Scrivy. Let us eat, then be upon our way so as not to attract the gaze of prying eyes, whether they come from within the Forest or without Equestria." An hour later, and Scrivener could understand all too well what Luna had meant by 'prying eyes,' grimacing a bit as he looked nervously back and forth. The forest seemed to be alive around them… and by that, the pony didn't just mean the animals scurrying and hissing through the trees, or that glared balefully down at them from high branches and stared up from deep crevasses. No, the very forest itself seemed to possess a sentience that grew more hostile the deeper into it they walked. And yet all the same, Luna walked with her hood pushed back, eyes gazing imperiously back and forth, her hooves treading confidently over the rocky ground beneath their feet as they pushed ever forwards through the depths of the woods. She seemed unfettered by the creatures that lurked around them, unencumbered by the darkness even when the light of the moon and stars was blotted out by the networked ceiling of branches overhead, unflinching even when something in the darkness shrieked or howled. The equine didn't know how she could do it as he shivered under his armor at the sound of rough panting before something darted through the trees to his right, making him wince as his eyes snapped uselessly up too little, too late, seeing only leaves and bushes and thorny vegetation. On his back, Sammy shivered a little: although technically the stuff of ghostly legend, the undead little creature was still only the size of a small lizard and not exactly fearsome. He was a messenger and a lookout, not a fighter… and his little teeth and claws would likely do little more than frustrate any of the large, predatory beasts who called the Everfree Forest their home, and could probably swallow the little beast whole in a single bite. Scrivener glanced back at the little creature sympathetically, then he returned his eyes forwards as Luna paused for a moment, frowning a bit as she gazed ahead before muttering: "I sense a malevolence ahead, Scrivener Blooms… more than that, things seem changed and different from when last I was here. I… have vague recollections of this place, even as Nightmare Moon, after capturing my sister… and tired from the exertion, we threw rough obstacles in their path… and yet we never simply struck them down, either. It was like… we wished to be defeated, was it not?" Luna frowned a bit, then she gritted her teeth and shook her head quickly as Scrivener gazed at her with quiet concern. But after a moment she raised her head and smiled at him awkwardly, saying finally: "Nightmare Moon is still inside me somewhere, Scrivy. She was different from me… yet we acted in concert. Even as I held her back from worse things… she spurred on my foul actions. We are still together, and methinks that we shall never be apart, but… Scrivener Blooms, please do not fear. Now it is not little Luna who is locked away inside… it is Nightmare Moon who has been sealed away." She stopped, looking down for a moment, and murmured: "Come, Scrivy. Fear not, though… never will I endanger thee, I swear it. And nor would Nightmare Moon… for even to her thou art special. She is selfish and wicked, and yet nothing is heartless. She is jealousy, and in thy presence, our jealousies are tamed." Scrivener only looked at her silently, and Luna quickly looked away, trembling… before she looked up, startled, as Scrivy quietly pressed his side against her and silently embraced her, murmuring: "I suspected but I didn't know it was still that bad. But I'm not afraid of you, Luna. If anything I only admire you more for being able to stay in control. I… I have no idea how hard that must be." "'Tis not difficult now that I have friends such as thyself and Twilight Sparkle… but may it please thee to know that thee carries more weight in mine heart than Twilight Sparkle ever will, despite my… infatuation with her, as thou oft mocks me for." Luna replied softly, offering a small smile, and Scrivener nodded and smiled a bit in return before the winged unicorn shook herself quickly as the male drew back, muttering: "Come now. Onwards ho, the Forest hath changed but our goal hath not." Scrivy nodded as Sammy chirped quietly from his perch on the male's back, and the ponies continued slowly forwards through the darkness of the Everfree Forest, the creatures around them stirring uneasily as the woods around them began to thin out. At first Scrivener thought it would be a good sign… until he winced as Luna cursed, looking down with distaste at a broad canyon, part of the slope collapsed away and a rope bridge laying in broken pieces at the bottom of the gorge, amidst a bed of sharp, impassable rock and shale that twinkled like daggers in the moonlight. "Wonderful. I shall remedy this, Scrivener Blooms, but I require a moment of concentration." Scrivy nodded after a moment, stepping awkwardly back, and Luna took a slow breath as she lowered her head forwards and her eyes narrowed, focusing on two leaning, broken posts at the other side of the canyon: what had once been the other end of the bridge. And past this, through a pall of mist, she could vaguely see the ruins of the castle, ivory light washing its battlements in a pallid glow. "Such trivial problems shall do nothing to hinder us from our objective…" She gritted her teeth, then snapped her head upwards as her eyes flashed, her horn glowing radiant blue, and a moment later massive, thick cables of bramble and ivy ripped from the ground beneath their feet, long, gnarled brown roots twisting around these like an exoskeleton as they stretched and floated through the air like enormous snakes of earth, and Scrivy stared in shocked amazement as the enormous vine structures tore across the gap, shoving their way into the canyon wall just beneath the post, ripping through the sallow earth to knot themselves into plant roots and the bases of heavy, ancient trees. It formed a bridge of thick, ropey vines that were all covered in thorns and ugly blades of wood… but with another flick of her horn, the bottom of the gorge trembled before many of the broken chunks of shale and stone glowed deep blue, floating rapidly upwards as they spiraled and smoothed themselves out, dust and dirt hailing down through the air before shale and stone began to layer itself rapidly across the bridge, forming flat, interlocking tiles along the narrow surface. They clicked and snapped together from one end to the other, before Luna grimaced a bit as she finally relaxed… and then smiled in relief at the sight of the taut, slightly-sloped bridge that had formed. There were no handrails, but it was wide enough for them to walk safely… assuming, of course, they were careful. "Come, Scrivener Blooms." Scrivy stared at this, paling… but when Luna looked over her shoulder at him, he nodded finally as she stepped onto the bridge and carefully began to make her way across, the male equine wheezing: "This is terrifying." "Fear nor, Scrivy, should the worst befall thee…" Luna winced a bit at the horrible look Scrivener gave her at her word choice. "I mean… should something happen… I shall catch thee, one way or another." "Thanks, Luna." Scrivener mumbled, carefully walking out onto the bridge… and he grimaced a bit as the female strode calmly along the stone surface. Thankfully, the structure barely swayed with her regal movements, as Scrivener more wormed his way forwards than walked, keeping his body low as he grimaced again at the height and the fact that down at the bottom of the canyon, there were countless sharp blades of rock just waiting to slice him to pieces after the satisfying crunch of the fall… and he shivered a bit before looking up and mumbling as he saw Luna was already three quarters of the way across. He hurried forwards as best he could… and then both he and Luna froze on the bridge as there was a terrible, vibrant whistling before the female's head snapped to the side, snarling as Scrivener looked up in horror to see what looked like a wall of mist and cloud barreling towards them… except he thought he could make out the shape of hooves and the skull of horses, thought the wind was sounding more and more like screaming and laughter before Luna looked at him and shouted, as her eyes glowed white: "Scrivener Blooms, hold on tight!" Scrivy immediately dropped as Sammy shrieked and leapt down past his forelegs, the skeletal beast clinging desperately to one of the equine's limbs as Luna leapt off her bridge, her cloak flapping upwards around her body like a cape as her wings spread, propelling her powerfully towards the center of the gorge as the terrible cloud shot towards them with the rumble of madness and wind… and then Luna arched her back, throwing her front hooves far to either side, snarling as she shouted furiously: "Get thee back to the ether, spirits!" The snarling, screaming, laughing cloud of mist, skulls and hooves stormed through the air towards her even as energy crackled around Luna's frame… and a moment later, there was a ripple through the air itself before the wall of eldritch mist collided with a transparent barrier of raw force, crashing against it with the strength of tidal wave slamming into a solid cliff, the terrible voices echoing from the enormous cloud shrieking as they were sent splashing upwards past Luna, spinning and gliding over the bridge in a heavy curl, the unknown and immaterial forms that made up the vast cloud spinning and twisting violently as Scrivener stared up in shock. They flew uselessly past him, carrying with them their terrible wind that flew sharply over Scrivener's head, kissing and licking against his armor but unable to grasp him or sway the bridge he crouched on as beyond, the endless-seeming cloud barreled uselessly downwards into the gorge, half-falling, half-gliding… and then, finally, it was over as Luna let out a gasp, the last of the pack of shapeless creatures crashing over her head and past the invisible barrier. She turned, flapping her wings tiredly and landing on the cliff opposite, closing her eyes… and Scrivener winced before he scrambled quickly across the bridge, Sammy squeaking and skittering rapidly after the equine before the male approached Luna, asking breathlessly: "What was that? Luna, are you okay?" Luna stood for a moment with her eyes closed… and then they opened, and she smiled a little, breathing quietly as she steadied herself and murmured: "I am fine, Scrivener Blooms, 'tis only a chill that will quickly fade. I did not expect to have to exert such magic… and admittedly, I am more shaken by the appearance of the sad fiend than I am by the use of mine powers. That 'twas The Stampede, Scrivy… I am sure thou hast heard the old mares' tales about it." "The Stampede?" Scrivener leaned back in shock, looking nervously at the canyon for a moment… and then he shuddered a bit, shaking his head and muttering: "By the Horses of Heaven, for such a thing to really exist… countless lost souls, all unable to move on, constantly charging through the skies looking for Pegasus to knock to the ground and earth ponies and unicorns to send crashing off high places, driving the terrified northern wind before them… a hundred miserable, insane ghosts looking to take their pain out on the world and force others into their ranks…" "Thou knows the story better than I did expect. I know not whether to congratulate thee or tell thee to get thy head out of old musty tomes." Luna said ironically, and then she shook her head a bit and glanced towards the distance, where the half-collapsed castle loomed silently, and she shivered a little as she murmured: "Come, Scrivener Blooms. We do not have far to go, but my desire to have this business done with grows by the moment." "I hear you there." Scrivy muttered, and he quietly fell into step beside her, looking nervously back and forth… but this part of the forest was silent, and it was more oppressive and terrible than the rest of the Everfree Forest put together. It was not simply hostility here… it was mocking malevolence, like something was eagerly anticipating their arrival as they strode down a path strewn with gravel and weeds. After ten minutes, they reached the outer walls of the castle: much of it had collapsed, however, and enormous vines and brambles crawled slowly over much of the ruin. Two massive wooden doors lay rotting and broken on either side of a shattered archway, the beautiful designs that had once covered it marred by time and rot… and Luna stood silently for a long time, looking at this as memories played through her mind before she finally shook her head quickly and whispered: "Come now, we have much to do." Scrivy only nodded, not knowing whether or not she was actually speaking to him as they strode forwards, through the deteriorating archway and into the exterior courtyard… but this was little more than dirt and fetid, ugly plants, the two careful to stay to the shattered cement walk to avoid risking treading on any of the poisonous-looking vines and thorny bushes that dotted the yard. The doors to the castle lay open, and the stairs leading up to the enormous entrance hall were cracked but otherwise whole, although the darkness that filled the inside of the castle seemed unnatural. Scrivy's eyes adjusted slowly, but by now he was used to the shadows and darkness, enough that he was able to follow Luna with ease as she seemed almost pulled onwards… and then she halted suddenly after only a few steps into the wide ruins of the entrance hall. Scrivener frowned a bit at her back, then he looked back and forth sharply as he heard a quiet giggle, and Luna gritted her teeth as a voice whispered: "Our sister returns…" "Oh, beloved sister, how are you?" asked another voice almost mockingly, and smoky shadows wafted by Luna, the female starting and snarling as he readied herself, and Scrivener gritted his teeth as he set his own hooves, his eyes roving through the decrepit room. Cracked stone column fought miserably to hold up a decaying ceiling through which shone the moon and stars, and the rotting carpet underhoof felt almost alive, like stretched skin over bone. Over the walls, tattered tapestries flapped quietly despite there being no wind… and one of these almost tore in half with a sick ripping sound as a shadowy shape flitted past it, taunting them, mocking them with hints of its presence, knowing it was invisible to their eyes. Two shadows twisted in and out of the darkness at either side of the hall, and then a third presence whisked quickly along the shattered rear wall, past ancient, rusted emblems of the moon and the sun as another voice almost purred: "Did you bring us the child as a gift? Did you lure him to us as an apology?" "Now, sisters, calm yourselves." chided a fourth voice, and Scrivener stared as a large, strange shadow slowly rolled forwards along the ground at the other end of the hall… before his eyes widened in shock as a figure faded into existence above it: a horse that seemed made of black smoke, limbs and tail and mane indistinct dark gases and yet the body and head almost solid, flickering only slightly as glowing red eyes formed in its sockets, its grinning jaws filled with ugly, sharpened teeth as it whispered in its strangely-feminine tones: "Pieces of our sister lay dazed and stupefied inside the Moon Princess. But she is not awake…" "I see now sister, you're right…" As the voice spoke, three more of the terrible creatures formed, two one on side of the larger, demonic equine and one on the other, all of them a little smaller than the first smoky horse. Scrivy could do little more than stare wordlessly, shocked as Sammy shuddered on his back. "But sister is bonded inside her still… her soul is stained black…" "Be silent, demons!" Luna shouted suddenly, and the three smaller creatures quailed back as the larger one only reared its head back in visible surprise. "I know that thee are! Nightmares, siblings of a kind to Nightmare Moon and all other creatures of the shadow, but she is gone and I shall not give in to the shadows again, understand this… I do not fear thee! I will not fear thee! Flee back to the shade and shadow, horses of hell, or face my full wrath!" The smaller Nightmares looked uncertain… but the larger one stepped forwards, her red eyes glowing as she said softly: "You threaten me, little one? And yet we are your true subjects… no mortal pony loves you. No mortal pony cares for your night. No mortal pony will ever understand y-" "Oh spare me thy endless manipulative prattling, 'tis boring, pedantic, and cliché." Luna said disgustedly, and the Nightmare twitched back in both surprise and anger before Luna looked quietly over at Scrivener, who gazed back at her… and at the glimmer in her eyes, at the smile that spread over her face, he felt his own confidence bolster and treble, meeting her irises as she spoke softly: "Beside me, stands a mortal pony who has given up his days to live in my night, asking naught in return. His actions far outweigh any words thou may speak, devil. Now be not afraid, Scrivener Blooms, these weak-kneed spirits can only harm those who let them." Luna faced back ahead… and the lead Nightmare snarled before grinning savagely, her eyes glowing like the pits of Hades as she whispered: "And pieces of our sister lay dormant inside you, mighty Princess Luna… you let the darkness in a long time ago, and some doors can never be closed!" Luna's eyes widened… and then Scrivener reared back in alarm as the four Nightmares suddenly stepped forwards, lowering their heads as ephemeral hooves stomped against the ground and their manes exploded upwards like black flames as ghastly dark fire swarmed up over Luna's body, sending her staggering backwards with a shriek of pain and horror as her eyes glowed ivory, rearing back for a moment… and then she keeled over, collapsing heavily on her side with a gargle as Scrivener leapt over her with a horrified shout, Sammy shrieking as the pseudodragon ran in a desperate, terrified circle around the two before trying to scream a warning, Scrivy looking up too late- One of the Nightmares leaned down, grinning, inches away from his face and those soulless red eyes glaring into his, and the pony's eyes went wide before darkness rushed over him, knocking him staggering backwards with a howl of misery as pain flooded his system before a silky voice whispered in his ear: "In eternal night, we are strongest… the darkness fuels our powers, the shadows amplify our strength. You must let us in, Scrivener Blooms, it is true… but that does not mean we cannot turn your refuge into prison." And Scrivener gasped and trembled, fighting to stay conscious as black flames scoured his body before his eyes rolled up in his head and he fell still and silent, the gathered Nightmares laughing, the ponies laying wreathed in black flames as Luna convulsed weakly on the ground, the skeletal pseudodragon whimpering as it was crushed under the smoky hoof of the largest beast as they stood gathered around their fallen victims. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story